


The Duke's Madhouse

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: When Thomas becomes restless over a sudden burst of awful thoughts, he goes into a chaotic state of continuous breakdowns and locks himself in his room to keep others safe. The light and a few of the dark sides begin to wonder what's going on. A nightmarish land grows out of the dark world that releases a far darker being than the other ones. This dark being soon reigns his terror which brings Virgil to his lowest point. Leading the sides to face their fears.... (Based off of Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 4





	1. Before His Redemption

Deceit slithered around in his snake form. He heard someone talking to themselves in the Forbidden Forest. "Are you another birthed dark being?" The mysterious dark being stepped out of the forest with a sickening crack. It was his head that was twisted at an odd angle. He cracked it back to its original position. He had a wide smile. His eyes just seemed that they could pop out at any second. Like they were stabbing into Deceit's thoughts. "Sssso, what brings you here into this golf park?" ,said the dark being. Deceit formed back into his human form. He couldn't help but smile. He pulled his hat off and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Deceit. A maker of lies." "Ooh! Really?" The dark being's outfit glittered despite a lack of sun. He dressed as if he was a dark prince with a hint of malice and a green yellow slash over his right shoulder. The collar of his doublet circled around his neck. He had a mustache with curls at the end of each side. There was darkness surrounding his eyes but nothing like the draining rainy anxious appearance that a certain side had. 

Instead, it seemed as though he could control the darkness. That it was always a part of him. That it is him. A shade of grey swept over his bangs. He had black pants and flat shoes with curls at the end. He licked his lips. He eyed him up and down. "My oh my! Aren't you the looker?" He twisted his wrist. He held out his broken hand. "It's nice to meet you." Deceit shook his hand. "You too. Do you always break your bones like that?" The dark being fixed his bones back in place. "Only when the time is wrong!" He took his hand and spun him around until he bent him back. His arm was against his back. He screamed high and loud. The world began to shake. Redness surfaced under his eyes. He giggled afterwards. He pulled him forward to his feet. "I love dancing! Especially on a tightrope below a volcano!" Deceit chuckled. "I think I'm going to like you." "Well, isn't that pleasant? Call me Remus then! That is my name. Unless you like the word Intrusive because that is what I am."

"I wish that pesky Virgil was more like you. He's so naïve. He wants to know the light beings. He wishes to be this loved helper. He seeks love! How amusing is that?" "Yes, it is....ridiculous." Remus giggled. He twirled the end of his mustache. "Where is this scat?" "I can take you to him." Remus took his hand. "Please do!" He skipped about. Deceit followed.

Virgil was sitting in an opened space. He tried not to go near the forest because he wanted to stabilize himself. He was taking deep breaths but failed at it. With his hood over his head, he began to cry. He rocked back and forth. "There's something...….coming. What is it?" He clutched his head. "It hurts!" "What hurts?" He looked up at Remus. He tried to stand. Remus shoved him off his feet. Deceit stood near him. "Who are you?! Deceit, what's happening?" "Oh yes, Deceit! Tell us the fun we're going to have!" ,said Remus. Deceit smirked. "You were always a fool. This new friend here has a thing for doing whatever he wants to do. It's time that you entice yourself to do that." Virgil crawled away. Remus wrapped his hand over his neck. He sniffed his hair. "Too flowery! Your thoughts are all nice and bubbly!" He licked his ear. "We need to fix that."

Torture after torture of mentally destructive thoughts and even some physical beatings had taken a toll on him. He screamed. Crying out for help even when he knew no one would be there to. Deceit punched him. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. "I think we had our fun." ,said Remus. "I am getting tired." Deceit yawned. "We should take a break." Virgil curled up into a ball. He was shaking. Remus pat his head. "Sleep tight, munchkin! Let bed bugs eat your corpse!" He took Deceit's hand. The dark sides made a walk into the forest. Suddenly, he brought Deceit into his arms. They danced about till Deceit stopped him. He gripped his chin. "God, you are lovely. And this time, I do not lie." Remus spun around out of his grip. He leaned against a crooked tree. "Puh-lease! You can call me disgusting! Dreadful! Terrifying! An ordure! I love all things...." He winked. "Imaginative." Deceit put himself between him and whatever space there was. Placing his hand on the tree.

"You are an insane dish." Remus glanced at his lips. "Oh? Are you going to eat me?" Deceit kissed him. Hard. Remus grabbed at his shirt. Those kisses became rough, wild. And the French ones came along. Remus's leg was in between his. Up against his crotch. Deceit caught his own breath. "Dear me...You really do have a snake. I'm impressed that you know how to match your wardrobe." ,said Remus. Deceit pulled his gloves off. Revealing his slimy scales. "Want to see more?" Remus opened his doublet. "Show me."

Virgil struggled to get on his feet. He spat out blood. "I need something. Someone. I...." He heard an unbearable scream. One that came from The Screaming Woman.


	2. Now

Remus sat on a throne. His feet rested over the bodies of October, November, and September. He leaned his elbow against the armrest as his chin sat on his fist. His leg overlapped the other one. He held an apple up to the thunderous stormy sky. "What a beauty. So red like blood on the walls." He took a bite. "How sour." He threw the fruit behind himself. "Not my sweet tooth however. How disappointing. Oh well!" He jumped off of the throne. "I can always find another treat!" He snapped his fingers. "Speaking of which, I wonder what Deceit has been up to?" A jiggling portal-like oval appeared. Showing him the good deeds Deceit had done. 

"What?! WHAT?!" He screamed. He stomped repeatedly until October's world was destroyed. He floated in the darkness. "I will teach you a lesson, you slithery snake of mine! Don't you worry!" He stepped into a spiky blob of darkness.

Deceit examined the world that he and Sleep had created together. The temperature was cool. Autumn was everywhere with a balanced sun. "Did I do it right? I want it to be perfect." "Hey." Sleep wrapped his arms around his neck. "Whatever imperfection it has only makes it more beautiful. We built this home together. No matter what, this is our love." Deceit smiled. "Yeah, maybe you're right." They kissed. Remus slipped out of a ripple he created. "Oh slithering little snakey!" They turned. Deceit whispered under his breath, "Remus?" "Wait, what? Who is he?" ,said Sleep. "Sleep! Why you ever left is beyond my understanding other than the idea of pity had freed you!" ,said Remus. He dislocated his own arm. "Nice to meet you!" He twisted his own neck. All the bones jumped back to their places. "Oh, I just love to play Break-The-Bones!" He zoomed to Sleep who stumbled at the immediate gust of wind. "No!" ,shouted Deceit. Remus faced him. Deceit tackled him. "Ooh! Are we playing rough again? I love a good tease!"

He grit his teeth. "You will never lay a finger on him!" He punched him. Remus giggled. "That tickles!" Deceit growled. He punched him faster and harder until blood burst from his nose. Bruises, a black eye, and a busted lip soon came. Remus lost a tooth. Yet, he continue to laugh. He gripped his coat then pulled him close. "Now, it's my turn!" He threw him off. He dusted himself off as he stood. Sleep jumped on him. His arms were over his neck. Putting all his strength into choking him out. Remus yawned. He looked at the nonexistent watch on his wrist. He grabbed him by his neck. He slammed him on the ground. "You know, for a test subject, you sure were a waste of our time." Deceit summoned a swarm of snakes. Hissing, they slid fast to Remus. The mad dark being laid on his stomach. The snakes stopped before him. Staring into his cold thoughts. He poked one on its nose. "Boop!" All of the snakes melted except for one which he took.

He bit off its head. He enjoyed every chew but decided to swallow the rest whole in one quick motion. He sucked off his fingers of the blood that was there. "Not too bad but I was never a fan of the mixture of sweet and saltiness. The combination is too wacky. Even for me!" He laughed. He danced in a doll-like manner. Deceit glared. "Why are you here?" "Isn't it obvious?" Remus zoomed forward until his lips were near his. He whispered, "You sent me!" He gripped his chin. "And it could have all gone well with the both of us. Oh well!" He kicked him far. "There have been plenty of kings who lost their queen! I can move on!" Sleep stumbled to Remus. "You monster! Why are you doing this?" "Oh Sleep." He bent forward to meet his glare. "You're a dumbass. You follow Deceit so blindly without having asked him anything about what he did when he was on our side." He stood back. "I guess he didn't told you anything the promise he and I made?" "Promise?"

Deceit forced himself to stand. "Sleep! Don't listen to him!" "You hear that? He doesn't want you to know. He's lying." ,said Remus. "Deceit! Please. I have to know." Sleep tried to stand up straight. He collapsed. Remus lifted him off his feet by the collar of his jacket. Sleep was still awake. "Go ahead, snakey boy. Tell him!" Deceit sighed. "Before I met you, when I was one of them, I became insane when I met him. I found him in the Forbidden Forest on my first few weeks of beginning. Meeting him was like awakening something beyond the darkness. What I thought was the corner of the dark world was only unimaginable." "Not to mention the sex we had every single day!" A tear rolled down Sleep's cheek. "What?" "You have to understand! I never truly loved him! I never cared about anyone when I was in the dark world! All I did was nonsense!" ,said Deceit. He lowered his head. "You have to believe me..." "Then why is he here?" ,said Sleep.

"Big Python here made a plan with me to mess around with Thomas's worlds one by one! He told me to wait until he was old enough to get those advantages. So I waited until I knew it was bound to happen." Suddenly, Remus began to shake as he giggled. "Oh god! It's too funny! Seeing you both suffer like this? It's a grand show!" He turned him to meet his gaze. He licked his lips. "And you are another toy for me to pleasure myself with." He cocked his head. "You know, I'm not so sure if I should kill you or keep you as a chew toy. I used you once but it's not like everything is worthless." "Remus!" He met Deceit's death glare. "Get your hands off of my boyfriend!" As he shouted, he was running towards him. Ready to attack.

Remus stretched out his arm. Deceit's eyes widen. He looked down at his chest where a bloody arm had pierced through it. "Deceit! No!" Remus kicked him off. He dropped Sleep. The Knight being held Deceit's hand. "Please stay with me! We can fix this! I know we can!" Deceit did try. He struggled for one last breath then closed his eyes. His head turned to his left. His hand relaxed. Remus examined his bloody right arm. "Oh dear. My outfit is ruined." He licked his own hand. "Oh well! He tastes good anyway!" Sleep cried out.


	3. Wreaked By Revenge

Thomas tried to fall asleep. Those dark thoughts scrambled his stability. He attempted to meditate, watch a light hearted show, play a fun game, and anything else he could think of. Nothing worked. He slapped himself. "Just forget about it! Pretend none of this is happening!" He rocked himself back and forth. He held his head. "Damn it!" He knocked over some dirty old dishes off the sink. It had been piling up. Most of the dishes went straight to the floor where they broke. He tripped over on his way out of the kitchen. He flinched. "Crap!" He sat up. A shard of glass was stabbed into his leg. 

The sight of the blood sent him into a chaotic state of thinking. Flashes of the bloody scene in the bathroom went through his head. None of it was real but it was something that he feared to become real. Screaming, he pulled out the glass shard. He took a moment to catch his breath. He crawled his way to the bathroom where he did his best to bandage the cut. He screamed at the sight of the room around him. It brought back the horrible scenario all over again. He tried to run out but could only limp his way to the living room. He collapsed on the couch. "Roman? Patton? Anyone? I don't know what to do! I need help! Please!" When he turned his head, he saw none of his sides there. "What's happening? Where did you guys go?"

A dark shadow appeared. Soon, it transformed into Remus. Thomas crawled back. "Who are you?" Remus grabbed by his neck. His grip remained tight. "You kept me as a prisoner for years! You tried to push me away but you can't do that! I am always going to be here! And I will be here as your only side!" "Looking at you....I-" He hesitated. "You're Intrusive." "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! And survey says, indeed!" "What did you do with the others?" "Oh, I haven't gone far really. Just killed a few months and a lie." Thomas glared. "You bastard!" He tried to move. Remus's grip tighten. Thomas froze. "I can squeeze some more if you want to die." "I know you won't kill me. I may be out of it but the only reason why you're here is because I exist." "Aren't you a clever boy? Nevertheless, I'll have your mind to myself. I'll take over your body and become a better you. An eccentric part of you." Remus chuckled. A portal opened from the ground. A hand came out. It grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Thomas watched him leave. "Be careful everyone. Just make it out alive."

Sleep slammed Remus on the ground. He punched him over and over until there was blood dripping from his nose. "Ooh! Playing rough are we?" Remus jabbed his throat. Sleep fell back. He coughed up a storm. Remus grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "This is just like old times. When you were in that room and I waited until day fell to torture you. Every night was a fun game!" "You did that to me? Years of it all....Why?" "Why? There doesn't need to be a reason! I just do what I do!" Remus opened his palm. Dark goo slithered out of his hand. "You know, it almost worked last time. I can and will improve you as my puppet." "No! I almost killed them once! I'm not going to listen to you!" ,said Sleep. He kicked at him. Remus stomped on his legs. There was a sickening crack. Sleep screamed. "Stay boy!" ,said Remus. The dark goo went straight into his mouth. Sleep gagged. He began to shake uncontrollably. His sunglass fell off. His eyes blacked out. Remus stepped on his shades, breaking them in half.

Sleep raised himself without help from his arms. He floated then stood on his feet. His expression was cold. A walking pet. Remus opened the portal. "Now, let's go say hi to our friends." Sleep stepped into the portal. Remus followed, making sure he was listening.

Roman tackled Virgil. He tickled his sides. Virgil laughed between speaking. "C'mon Roman! You know I hate it when you do this!" "Oh you love it and you know it." But Roman stopped. He intertwined his hands with his. He was on top of Virgil who smiled. Roman's cheeks became rosy red as a big smile grew on his face. "What?" ,said Virgil. "I can't stop looking at you." Virgil blushed. He looked away. "I know I know. You're going to say that I'm cute." "Is that a problem?" "Uh...No." Roman got off of him. Virgil sat up. He bit his nail. "I don't think I am. I mean, wouldn't that make me a narcissist?" Roman chuckled. "You're overthinking this, Virgil. Loving yourself is completely different from not caring about anyone but yourself. Do you understand?" Virgil nodded. "Yeah, I think I do." Black tendrils escaped out of a portal. They wrapped over Virgil's arms, legs, and torso. "What's happening?!" Roman pulled out his sword. He chopped them off. They screeched as they seeped into the ground.

Roman helped him up. "This feels familiar." "Familiar?" ,said Virgil. "Yoo hoo!" Remus stepped out of the portal with Sleep by his side. "Who are you? What did you do to Sleep?" Remus laughed. "It's nice to see you again, brother. You had me locked away for so long that I could hardly recall how stupid you've become." Virgil turned to Roman. "What is he talking about?" "Yes, Roman! What am I talking about? We're two sides of a mirror! And apparently I'm inside of it!" ,said Remus. He dislocated his jaw. His next words came out almost like a gargle mumbling. "So how's the traitor? He's not a Knight side! Virgil's a wimp!" He put his jaw back in place. Virgil shivered. He rubbed his arms. "G-Get out." "A family reunion is what you all need!" ,said Remus. Sleep robotically walked to Virgil. "Sleep? It's me, Virgil. Are you ok?" Sleep wrapped his hand over his neck. He raised him high in the air. Virgil tried to push him off. Dark goo began to swarm out of his mouth to Virgil. "Sleep, you're hurting me!"

"How hard is it to tell him who I fucking am?!" ,said Remus. Roman yelled, "REMUS IS MY BROTHER!"


	4. Brother VS Brother

Roman glared. "There! Are you happy now?" "Sleep, you can let him go." ,said Remus. Sleep did. Virgil spit out the dark goo. He crawled away from the dark puddle. There were tears in his eyes. He put his hood over his head. He tried to catch his breath. He clutched his chest. "Roman...." Roman knelt to his level. He placed his sword in his sheath. "It's ok, Virgil. You have nothing to worry about. Remus won't lay a finger on you. I promise." "Is that so?" ,said Remus. Roman turned. Remus whacked him with a flail. Roman fell on his side. Bleeding from the cuts on his face. "Roman!" ,said Virgil. "'Oh poor Roman! My prince charming! Whatever shall I do!'" ,said Remus who mocked him. He giggled. He craned his neck until it cracked. His eyes widen. A maniacal smile formed. "Ooh! You just give me goosebumps! I love it!" 

"You're a dark side, aren't you? How come I never saw you?" "Oh you did!" Remus put his neck back in position. "You just saw us all as our puffy little shadow selves!" He cupped his chin. "It's funny how Deceit tried to bring you back. He was always the overconfident one. He thought he could make you dark again but that doesn't come so easily." "Wait a minute? Was?" "Oh yes! How else did you think I got Sleep here? Didn't you feel it when their worlds were destroyed? Or how Thomas is a mess up there in his room right now?" "I...Why didn't I hear about this?" Remus grabbed a fistful of his hair and punched him in the gut. "You're hearing about it now, aren't you?" He punched him again. "So feel it! Feel their deaths! Their worlds destruction!" He violently shook him. "Become fear!" Roman pulled him off. "Leave him alone! He's not a part of this!" "Not a part of this? He has everything to do with what I've been doing!" Remus snapped his fingers. Sleep threw Virgil in the air. Dark goo sprouted out of the ground. It turned into those tendrils and held Virgil in place in the air.

A dark tendril wrapped around his neck. Virgil cried. All the feelings the dead sides had before they died was swarming in his chest. The destruction of their worlds went to his head where it gave him anxious thoughts. His heart turned grey. Breaking into pieces. His purple and black clothes changed to the outfit he was first seen in when he met Roman. "Release him! Now!" "Why should I? Pitying you would be the end of my plans for world domination!" "I thought you guys only wanted to take over Thomas's mind?" "It's more than that! I'm going to kill every single one of you then I will control his mind and make him enjoy killing countless people! Everyone will fear him! I will become king!" "You are a disgrace! You shouldn't even be here!" ,said Roman. Remus zoomed forward. Roman pulled out his sword. The frail and the sword clashed against each other. "Why? Because I'm a monster?! That I can't do anything right?! I'm an illness to dear old Thomas! That's what you said to me when I first met you! You couldn't accept me for being different!" "You were trying to kill me!" They jumped back. "I can't control what I am! You of all people should know that! When you were so clueless, you acted like the whole world was sunshine and motherfucking rainbows!"

Remus screamed. Virgil flinched. Roman turned to his dark prince. Virgil tried to move. He wanted to cover his ears. He soon passed out. Remus stopped. "There!" "You! You sounded like The Screaming Woman!" "Duh! I helped a little with her existence!" Roman high kicked him. Remus dropped to one knee. "You tortured him, didn't you?" ,said Roman. Remus stood. "Oh brother. Of course I did! And Deceit had a lot of fun!" Roman grit his teeth. He ran up to him as he raised his sword. He strike. Remus held his frail up. Blocking his attack. "Finally! A fucking game we can both play!" He pushed him. Roman caught himself. He swung. The sword ripped through a sleeve. Revealing blood coming from the large cut. Remus growled. "No fair! I didn't even get to hurt you first!" "Put a sock in it! I'm tired of your tricks. No more senseless humor. It's time we finish this." "Roman, has anyone ever told you how boring you are?" Remus spun himself around until he hit his head. Roman stumbled back. He pressed his palm against his head.

"Because you're a dumbass for thinking that you could turn Virgil into a good guy!" "Virgil is good! He wants to be." Roman readied himself. "And I won't let you take what joy he has left from him." "Too late bucko!" Remus whacked himself. He licked the blood from his lips as it trailed down to his face. "I already took everything from him which means I win! You get to watch him suffer until death!" Suddenly, he dropped his weapon. He fell like a disproportionate doll. All of his bones had been broken. "Go ahead! Play with me!" He started to move about as every bone could be heard setting itself back to place. "But know that you'll never get rid of me. Never!" He laughed. Roman swung. Remus jumped. "Whoops! Missed!" He strike the frail on the ground. Parts of the world began to separate from each other. Roman moved to his right. He almost fell inside the world.

Remus stuck his hand in his mouth. His arm stretched until he reached an organ. He pulled out his heart which was dripping with blood. There was an excess of blood coming out of his mouth. The organ grew out meaty slimy veins that dug into the cracks and formed mountains of mutant organs. Some were small. Others were larger. And the rest was slim streams of blood. "Behold my world!"

A portal opened. The brothers stopped to watch what looked to be a person carrying someone out from the booming light that came out of the portal. It was Patton who was holding a gutted Logan. Patton seemed expressionless but the shock was there in his eyes. "Patton..." ,said Roman. He walked to him. "Patton, I'm sorry about Logan. I know he took him away from you but this fight isn't yours! He's-" A dark aura began to grow around the innocent side. He nodded at Roman who felt a sudden invisible force throw him aside. Patton placed Logan on the ground. Half of his face became scaly. He had a black cloak over him. His eyes became red. "You. Killed. Logan." Roman stared in awe. He had never seen Patton have this form of power before. Remus skipped around. "It was a happy accident!" "You're going to die for that." An axe formed in Patton's hand.

"Let's have some fun then!" ,said Remus. Both ran at each other with their weapons ready.


	5. Facing His Fears

Patton chopped the flail in half. Remus fell on his ass. He cried out. The axe had hit his left hand. Patton chopped off his fingers. Remus's veins popped out from where his missing fingers were. Patton rolled over before those veins could have caught him. They went back inside while taking Remus's fingers and placing them back where they were. Stitches were over the dismembered fingers. On his feet, he picked up half of his frail. He threw the spiky top at Patton. The once innocent side caught the weapon. He crushed it in his hand. "You're a challenge! I like that!" ,said Remus. He pulled out his eye. He swallowed it whole. A meat clever threw up out of his mouth. He picked it up. He swung in the air. "I can make do with this!" 

Remus zoomed past him. Patton didn't have a chance at attacking. Blood flew out from the fresh cut on his cheek. He pressed two fingers against the cut. He looked at the blood. Quickly, he turned. The axe caught wind of the second blow before the cleaver could have entered his chest. Remus was taken aback by the impact. Roman took his opportunity to strike. Remus raised his hand to block the sword. Instead, the blade chopped off his arm. His veins retracted his arm back and sowed it up. He vomited out some intestines. He giggled. "Oopsies!" The intestines tied themselves together. They had been straightened like a solid whip which was what they became. He whipped the air. "If you want to join in on the fun, all you had to do was beg on your knees!" He whipped at Roman. The prince himself raised his sword. The whip caught his sword then threw it on the ground. Breaking it into pieces.

He whipped at him again. Patton axed down his whip. Blood sprayed everywhere. Remus dropped the whip. The intestines began to twitch. He glared. "There's more to suffer from! I've got plenty of torture devices!" Roman stood in front of him. "Enough of this! You're going back to the dark world with the rest of those damn dark sides!" "Oh Roman!" Remus stomped on the ground. His leg fell off. The veins sowed it back on. His body was slowly melting. A pile of meat covered with eyes grabbed Roman. He snapped his fingers. "Let Virgil go." Sleep put his hand down. The dark tentacle-like tree that had grown went straight into the ground. Virgil was falling. "Patton! Catch him!" ,shouted Roman. "Not so fast!" ,said Remus. He pulled off his face. The meat there stretched out from his skull. It shoved itself into Patton. It pulled him apart until those two halves of him fell on both sides. The meat returned. Remus slapped his face on which was sown too.

Thomas had tried hard to fall asleep. It took five hours to get himself under those sheets with his eyes closed. He appeared in Roman's world. A long stick formed in his hands. With what strength he had, he was ready to knock Remus out as he was behind him. He raised the weapon. Bruised and exhausted, he collapsed. Remus turned around. He smirked. "Trying to end your reality eh?" His left arm melted. He grabbed the stick with his right hand. "Don't think that you can just throw me away! You're nothing without me!" Thomas pushed himself up to look at him. "Y-You...Who are you?" "I'm the creativity that you wish didn't exist but I do! You should be glad that I exist! I can make your ideas even more money rewarding! Think about all the men you could have up your fucking ass!" Thomas flinched. Disgusted by what he said. "Y-You're.....wrong." He punched the ground. "I want love and peace. Not greed. Not sex."

Lifting himself to his knees, he passed out. Remus cackled. "I've done it! Yes! Yes! Thomas Sanders is mine!" "No, he's not." He grit his teeth. "Who said that?!" "I did." He turned to Logan. "Wait a minute! How did you-?" Logan adjusted his tie. The huge hole in his stomach wasn't there. It was as if it never existed because it didn't. "I know your strategies, Remus. I have studied everything that you have done to my friends and this world. I waited because I knew you would fail." Roman's eyes widen. Remus was slowly melting. Becoming a pile of himself except for his head. "No! You're supposed to be dead! All of you are!" Virgil's clothes changed to the current outfit he has been wearing for a while now. Purple and black. He opened his eyes. He got up. "Huh?" The meat holding Roman had disappeared. Roman found his sword in his sheath. Patton's halves of his body place themselves back together. He pat himself to see if everything was where it should be. And it was. The month sides and their worlds were restored. Deceit and Sleep's world was restored. Roman's world was restored.

Remus shouted, "Sleep! Kill them all! Now!" Sleep walked to Virgil. Logan appeared in front of him. He took his hand and place it in Deceit's grasp. "Sleep, look at me. I'm ok. I was always here. Alive." Sleep hesitated. He looked into his eyes. "Deceit?" Deceit smiled. He nodded. Sleep clutched his head. "No! You were dead! I saw it happen! You were!" Deceit caressed his cheek. "Remus made you think I was." "He did?" "Yes." He kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart." Sleep pulled him by his coat and kissed him. "You didn't know what to do except for listen. I know how that feels." Everyone grouped together. The months sides came out of their portals. Logan cleared his throat. "I believe we still have an uninvited guest in this world." "Don't worry. Watch." A dark portal opened. "No! I was only trying to make way for our reign of terror! Our power! Our fame!" ,said Remus. Dark tentacles were wrapped around him. "Please don't do this! I will suffer! Suffer!" He faced his brother. "Roman! They're going to hurt me! Roman? I'm scared! Help me!"

Logan placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Don't go after him. He's only tricking you." Roman sadly spoke, "I know." "Brother! Please!" Remus's voice became deeper. A gurgling growling mess. "ROMAN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE LETTING ME DIE!" Roman stood confident. He held back his emotions. "No, I'm not! You will leave! Now!" "NOOOO!" The other dark side pulled him back into the dark world where they would torture him for behaving selfishly. Roman fell on his knees into a sobbing mess. "I pushed him away! This is all my fault!" Deceit knelt. "He didn't ask for your help. He never did. Not to any of us. Even when he was free to be in our worlds, he didn't try to be good." Virgil helped Roman stand. He hugged him. "Just because he's your brother, it doesn't mean he deserves your respect." "Everything is in the middle but right now everything is ok." ,said Logan. "Thank you, Logan. For saving us." ,said Roman. Logan nodded. "Of course. Thomas needs all of us." Patton tackled him into a hug. "Oh my god! Logan, you are so brave! I love you with hugs and kisses!" Logan chuckled. "Easy there Patton. I love you too but I need my space."

"Oh! Sorry!" Patton stood. Logan dusted himself off then got on his feet. "It's alright." Roman rubbed his eyes. He sniffled. Virgil kissed Roman's cheek. His prince held a small smile. "What about Thomas?" ,said Sleep. They walked to Thomas who stood. "Hey guys." He stumbled. He coughed. "Guess I screwed up again." "No, you didn't." ,said Roman. Thomas fell into Sleep's arms. "You're forgetting that we're you. A part of who you are. You defeated your bad thoughts. Not us." ,said Logan. "Even when we're real, it doesn't mean we can do everything." ,said Deceit. "Team work!" ,said Patton. Virgil said, "Same here." "It's time for you to rest, Thomas. It's time to let go of those thoughts." ,said Sleep. Thomas nodded. He closed his eyes.

And there he was. Back in his bed. Sleeping soundly. Until next time...


End file.
